theforgottenlandsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Język eilaweński
Język eilaweński (Eilal' - wym. Eilał) - język z grupy języków północnotasedryjskich z wpływami elfickiego, język używany potocznie w Królestwie Eilawen. Wywodzi się z języka staroeilaweńskiego. Charakterystyka Język ten jest jednym z najbardziej rozpowszechnionych na kontynencie. Posiada swoiste dialekty, lecz różnią się one głównie akcentem i sposobem wymowy głosek. Eilaw w swojej "czystej" formie brzmi bardzo miękko i jest stosunkowo prosty w wymowie i użytkowaniu. Podstawy Alfabet i wymowa *a *b *c - występuje tylko w dwuznaku "ch", który pojawia się rzadko. *d *e - głoska pomiędzy "e" i o (bardziej jak "e") *f *g *h *i *j *k *l - jak czeskie "l" *m *n *o *p *r *s *t *u *v *z Ponadto: *ch - jak polskie "cz" *ts - jak polskie "c" *th - długie "t" *h - jeśli występuje na początku lub na końcu wyrazu jest nieme. Litery mogą posiadać też akcenty zmieniające ich wymowę: *h' - występuje na końcu lub początku wyrazu sprawiając, że nieme "h" jest wymawiane *th' - jak angielskie "th" (tylko nieco miększe) *sh' - jak polskie "sz" *g' - jak polskie dż *l' - jak polskie "ł" lub "u" Wymawiając wyrazy w eilaweńskim należy robić to nadając im możliwie jak najmiększą i płynną wymowę. Jest to najbardziej widoczny wpływ elfickiego na ten język. Osoby *Ja - I os. liczby pojedyńczej *Uj - II os. liczby pojedyńczej *Ih', Ish', It - III os. liczby pojedyńczej (odpowiednio "on", "ona", "ono") *Il' - I os. liczby mnogiej *Uteth' - II os. liczby mnogiej *Jeth - III os. liczby mnogiej Rzeczowniki (nl'an) Liczba mnoga rzeczowników posiada dopisek -eth'. Nie posiadają ani rodzajów, ani przypadków. Przykłady: *Rel'olf - kwiat *Drol's - miecz *Sh'if - ryba Czasowniki (brev) Z biegiem lat, skomplikowana koniugacja uprościła się. Czasowniki posiadają jedynie jeden wzór odmiany. Osoba (podmiot, dopełnienie), w przeciwieństwie do staroeilaweńskiego musi wystąpić przed czasownikiem. Końcówką bezokolicznika jest "-an". Forma imiesłowu czasu przeszłego (tsap brev) polega na dodaniu do tematu czasownika (dekjen brev) końcówki "-a". Czasownik może posiadać końcówki czasu przeszłego dokonanego i teraźniejszego. Tryby Orzekający Na tryb orzekający składają się cztery czasy: teraźniejszy, przeszły prosty (skończony), przeszły złożony (ciągły) i czas przyszły. Poniżej zamieszczono deklinację czasownika w zależności od czasu (na przykładzie havehan - mieć) Czas teraźniejszy (Osoba + temat czasownika (dekjen brev) + końcówki czasu teraźniejszego (mret fo tneserp)) *Ja havehe (haveh-e) *Uj havehes (haveh-es) *Ih'/Ish'/It havehet (aveh-et) *Il' havehon (haveh-on) *Uteth' havehes (haveh -es) *Jeth havehen (haveh-en) Czas przeszły dokonany (Osoba + dekjen brev + końcówki czasu przeszłego (mret fo tsap) *Ja havehi (haveh-i) *Uj havehis (haveh-is) *Ih', Ish', It havehit (haveh-it) *Il' havehion (haveh-ion) *Uteth' havehies (haveh-ies) *Jeth havehin (haveh-in) Czas przeszły niedokonany (Osoba + hiban (być) + imiesłów czasu przeszłego (tsap brev)) *Ja hibe haveha *Uj hibes haveha *Ih', Ish', It hibet haveha *Il' hibon haveha *Uteth' hibes haveha *Jeth hiben haveha Czas przyszły (Osoba + bezokolicznik (tjets brev) + końcówki czasu teraźniejszego (mret fo tneserp)) *Ja havehane (havehan-e) *Uj havehanaes (havehan-es) *Ih', Ish', It havehanet (havehan-et) *Il' havehanon (havehan-on) *Uteth' havehanes (havvehan-es) *Jeth havehanen (havehan-en) Przypuszczający Na tryb przypuszczający składa się bezokolicznik z dodaniem końcówki czasu przeszłego dokonanego *Ja havehani (havenah-i) *Uj havehanis (havenah-is) *Ih', Ish' It havehanit (havenah-it) *Il' havehanion (havenah-ion) *Uteh' havehanies (havenah-ies) *Jeth havehanin (havenah-in) Strona bierna Stronę bierną tworzy się poprzez dodanie do osoby czasownika "być" i bezokolicznika. Oto przykład tworzenia strony biernej (na podstawie "być urodzony"). Nie ma strony biernej dla czasu przeszłego niedokonanego - w przypadku konieczności użycia tego czasu w stronie biernej należy użyć czasu przeszłego dokonanego. Rozmówki po eilaweńsku -Dug gninrom jam dnerf! -Dug gninrom! L'ah Uj hibes? -Ja hibe njaf, dna Uj? -Ja hibe oslo njaf. Uj tnol'es l'ogan ut Itisnedrag rof hisan uin tekram? Jeth' lokit "Tekram fo Njal' - Ja kjale it! -Sej, Ja uut. Ja tsame jaban mas norja rof tjeirkan ujn tsechtjelp sokib jam dlo nal' kl'orbit nel' Ja hibe tjafa thil' awiriaen nosrepeth'. -Stath itip. Uj havehes dlog? -L'on, Ja tsame nrean mas. -Ja neke l'orrob Uj. -L'on, sknef, tab It hibit sjan morf Uj. Lo tjar! Ja havehe ut l'ogan - Ja tketorpane jam ilimaf morf aviriaen sychibeth'. -L'o-jek. Dug jab! -Dug jab! Wiadomości pozafabularne Tak naprawdę, słownictwo języka eilaweńskiego oparte jest na wyrazach angielskich odpowiedno przekształconych. Oto punkty, które pozwola również i Tobie pisać po eilaweńsku: 1. Napisz wyraz po angielsku (soldier) 2. Napisz wyraz w fonetyce polskiej (soldżer) 3. Zmień pisownię głosek z polskiego na eilaweńską (solg'er) 4. Przepisz wyraz od tyłu (to najfajniejsza część :D ) (reg'los) Jeśli przerabiasz czasownik, używaj tylko bezokoliczników. Jeśli czasownik zaczyna się na samogłoskę, dopisz "h" (które i tak jest nieme, ale fajnie wygląda :) ) Przy zamianie czasu gramatycznego, ignoruj czasy angielskie zastępując je czasami eilaweńskimi (np. angielski skomplikowany czas future perfect continues "I will have been doing it" przerabia się na zwykły czas przyszły "Ja hudane it"). Jeśli przerabiasz rzeczownik, używaj tylko jego formy w liczbie pojedyńczej (np. rzeczownik w liczbie mnogiej "nosrepeth'" ("osoby") pochodzi od ang "person", a nie od "people" (wyraz "lupipeth'" w eilaweńskim nie istnieje)). Jeśli przerabiasz przymiotnik i jest to przymiotnik pochodzący od nazwy nacji ("awirski") dodaje się końcówkę -en ("aviriaen") Są tylko dwa wyrazy nieregularne: 1. Mieć - havehan (nie vehan) 2. Eilaweński - eilal' (nie eilal'enen) Składnia również jest jak w języku angielskim. Kategoria:Eilawen Kategoria:Lingwistyka